Digimon Nibonoichi
by Daisuke
Summary: Digimon/Ranma Xover - En otra dimension... los digimon viven de una manera diferente
1. El pequeño D-chan

Digimon Nibonoichi  
  
Primero que nada tengo que decir que ni Digimon ni Ranma 1/2 son de mi   
propiedad, voy a debolver los personajes en cuanto termine (me pregunto   
se se daran cuenta si me quedo con Yuka? ^^U)   
  
Notas previas del autor: Tengo que decir que no solo es xover sino   
tambien un alterverse, osea que es un universo paralelo, Ranma no   
conoce a Akane por ejemplo.  
  
Capitulo 1 - El pequeño D-chan  
  
Akane Tendo estaba haciendo su entrenamiento matutino como siempre,   
primero hacia unas katas, despues rompia unos ladrillos, luego salia   
a correr y finalmente rompia ladrillos de nuevo...   
  
Hoy, sin embargo, mientras corria, escucho ruidos normales para un   
artista marcial... ruidos de un combate.   
  
Ella se acerco al terreno y se asombro con lo que vio, dos seres   
extraños estaban peleando   
  
Un chibi-t-rex amarillo peleando con un Ogro? se pregunto mientras   
veia la pelea, por lo que se podia ver el Ogro le estaba dando una   
buena paliza al dinosaurio, aunque este no se dejaba derrotar tan   
facil y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente, mordiscos,   
golpes de garra y bolas de fuego eran los reducidos ataques del   
dinosaurio.   
  
"Nunca me ganaras, soy un digimon evolucionado jejeje, no tienes   
oportunidad contra mi"   
  
"Eso... hu, hu... lo veremos, bola de fuego!" grito el dinosaurio   
lanzando una bola de fuego,   
el Ogro simplemente golpeo la flama destruyendola y luego sonrio   
maliciosamente   
  
"Es tu fin Saotome" dijo mientras levantaba su hueso para darle el   
golpe fatal al dinosaurio   
  
El chibi-T-rex cerro los ojos... no habia forma alguna de salir de   
esta, espero el golpe, espero, y espero pero no llego, abrio los   
ojos y vio a una chica sosteniendo los brazos de su oponente   
  
"Dejame humana estupida!!! Que no ves que tengo que acabar con esta   
plaga?"   
  
"El es mas debil, es injusto atacarlo asi dejalo!" grito descontrolada   
la chica   
  
El dinosaurio sonrio, este era el momento para atacar   
  
"BOLAAAA DE FUEGO!!!" grito lanzando la bola de fuego mas poderosa   
que jamas haya hecho, consumio todas sus energias, pero valio la   
pena, el impacto fue directo   
  
"AGHHHHHHH!!!" grito el Ogro mientras se revolcaba por el piso   
  
"Volvere Saotome... y la proxima vez no estare debilitado... no   
importa que tantas chicas o super artistas marciales te ayuden..."   
con eso el Ogro desaparecio   
  
"Cuando quieras... Donde quieras..." dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño   
dinosaurio antes de caer inconciente.   
  
Akane miro al dinosaurio   
  
"Y yo pense que mi vida ya era extraña como es..." dijo mientras   
levantaba al dinosaurio amarillo   
  
-----------------------  
  
Mas tarde, en el Dojo Tendo, la habitacion de Akane   
  
La criatura abrio los ojos, miro hacia todos lados, trato de levantarse   
pero cayo a los pocos segundos, suspiro al darse cuenta que no tenia   
fuerzas ni para caminar   
  
"Ten cuidado, tienes muchos huesos fracturados" dijo una voz, el la   
miro, era la chica que lo habia ayudado   
  
"No hay problema, mi metabolismo es de rapida curacion" sonrio el   
dinosaurio   
  
"curioso, pense que los dinosaurios no hablaban... y que estaban   
extintos"   
  
"jejejeje" rio nerviosamente el pequeño dinosaurio   
  
"Como te llamas?" pregunto Akane con una sonrisa   
  
"he? yo? pues Ran... ehhh, soy un Agumon! si, un Agumon"   
  
"Un Agumon? te refieres a que tu raza es Agumon?"   
  
"Se podria decir que si"   
  
"bueno, mi nombre es Akane Tendo... esta bien si te llamo D-chan?"   
  
"D-chan?" pregunto confundido   
  
"si, 'D' de dinosaurio"   
  
El Agumon se encojio los hombros   
  
"Como quieras"  
  
"mmm, Quieres algo de comer?" pregunto Akane sin saber que decir   
  
"Comida? SI!" festejo D-chan, si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes   
hubiera saltado, pero sus heridas se lo impedian   
  
"parece que eres un gloton"   
  
"hehehe, si, pero no comi en dias" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza   
y reia nerviosamente   
  
"Bien, esperame aqui, en un momento traigo comida... Carne estaria   
bien?"   
  
"Mas que bien!" festejo otra vez D-chan   
  
Akane se retiro para buscar la comida, cerro la puerta con llave y se   
dirigio a la cocina   
  
Dentro de la habitcion un dinosaurio sonreia estupidamente   
  
"Pase de casi estar muerto a estar en el cielo!" dijo D-chan   
imaginandose la deliciosa carne entrando en su boca y a su estomago,   
luego penso por un momento   
  
"La chica es linda... y fuerte, mejor no la hago enojar"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina, Akane colocaba tranquilamente carne   
en el microhondas   
  
"a ver... Como dijo Kasumi que funcionaba?" se pregnto mientras   
precionaba los botones   
  
"Asi... un minuto y medio estara bien..."   
  
"Me pregunto de donde vendra..." luego se dio cuenta de un detalle,   
Kasumi no estaba en la cocina, esto era raro, ya que casi sempre   
Kasumi estaba en la cocina.   
  
Akane se ecncojio los hombros mientras sacaba la carne del   
microhondas   
  
"Debe estar haciendo las compras..." luego se dio cuenta de   
OTRO detalle   
  
Akane miro al microhondas con curiosidad   
  
"Extraño... esta vez no exploto... tal vez Touchan me hizo caso y   
dejo de comprar de esa marca de segunda?" se pregunto mientras subia   
las escaleras   
  
Para desgracia de Akane se encontro con su hermana Nabiki en el   
camino   
  
"Y esa carne Akane?" pregunto en un tono que indicaba que tenia   
sospechas   
  
"ehhh, es para mi"   
  
"debes tener hambre" dijo con una sonrisa, indicando que no creyo   
la mentira   
  
"luego te contare, ahora tengo que irme" dijo mientras corria hacia   
su habitacion, abrio la puerta, entro y la cerro a una velocidad   
sobrehumana   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Hola" dijo una voz desde su escritorio, ella miro el futon que habia   
puesto en el piso para D-chan y noto que ya no estaba acostado, de   
hecho estaba leyendo su cuaderno de la escuela   
  
"Aqui tengo tu comida" murmuro Akane mientras ponia el plato con el   
alimento en el suelo   
  
D-chan miro la comida   
  
Acaso piensa que soy su mascota? se pregunto mientras miraba la   
comida, levanto el plato y lo puso en el escritorio, luego comenzo   
a comer como animal  
  
Tardo aproximadamente 0.8 segundos en comer el kilo de carne, era un   
espectaculo verlo comer   
  
"Domo Arigatou Akane-san" agadecio con una sonrisa   
  
"heee, de nada"   
  
"Puedo tomar prestado el furo? necesito bañarme... es escencial para   
que recupere completamente mis fuerzas"   
  
"Como quieras, es tu casa, pero como fue que te recuperaste tan   
pronto?"   
  
"Bahh, esto no es nada, me curo rapido, pero no voy a poder luchar   
en tres dias, si me baño tal vez el tiempo se redusca a un dia"   
  
"Esta bien" Akane abria la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para que   
su cabeza pasara, miro hacia todos lados y luego le hizo señas al   
dinosaurio para que la siguiera  
  
Caminaron hasta el baño sin que nadie los viera, Akane suspiro, nadie   
habia descubierto a su extraño nuevo amigo   
  
"Puedes bañarte, ahora yo ire a entrenar un poco, con todo esto no   
tuve tiempo, tardare de una a dos horas, esta bien?"   
  
"si, pero creo que pelear con Ogremon es mas que un buen   
entrenamiento por un dia" dijo mientras se encojia los hombros D-chan   
  
"tal vez, pero tengo que mantenerme en forma" dijo mientras se   
retiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de ella   
  
D-chan se sento en un banquito y se mojo, luego se limpio con el   
jabon y finalmente entro en el furo relajandose   
  
"Es extraño... normalmente el efecto de la transformacion ya huiera   
pasado para este entonces..."   
  
"Me pregunto si se debera a la pelea? Tal vez a la chica?...   
De cualquier modo con un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarme   
recuperare mi forma humana..."   
  
-----------------------  
  
Una hora y vienticinco minutos despues   
  
Akane estaba cansada, hoy no solo habia entrenado mas que nunca sino   
que tambien habia luchado con un Ogro y se habia hecho amiga de un   
dinosaurio parlante, necesitaba relajarse en el furo, abrio la puerta   
del baño y escucho ruidos probenientes de adentro   
  
mmm, D-chan aun debe estarse bañando, bueno, supongo que puedo   
entrar, despues de todo somos de especies diferentes, dudo que le vaya   
a importar Akane se decidio por entrar, abrio la puerta del furo y se   
sorprendio con lo que vio, un muchacho de mas o menos su misma edad   
estaba saliendo del furo, Akane mira para acegurarse de que fuera un   
chico, luego se sonrojo y se retiro, se vistio y salio del baño   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
-----------------------   
  
Adentro del furo, ya no habia ningun adolecente, solo un dinosaurio   
pequeño con sangre saliendo de la nariz   
  
"Que linda..." dijo estupidamente, luego capto la transformacion   
  
"Maldicion... y ya habia logrado recuperar mi aspecto original, ni   
modo, mas vale que vaya a la habitacion de Akane-san" dijo mientras   
se levantaba y secaba rapido, salio corriendo hacia la habitacion   
  
-----------------------   
  
En el comedor de los Tendo   
  
"Primero se la voy a romper en la cabeza... luego lo voy a dejar   
knock out a patadas y despues lo voy a golpear con mi mazo una y otra   
y otra vez" dijo maliciosamente la menor de los tendo  
  
"Que pasa Akane?" pregunto aburrida Nabiki viendo a su hermana   
levantar la mesa del comedor   
  
"¡¡¡HAY UN PERVERTIDO EN EL BAÑO!!!"   
  
"Un pervertido? Y por que no los sacaste a golpes?"   
  
"Es que... es que, ¡estaba muy asustada!"   
  
"pues, vamos a ver al pervertido" dijo Nabiki mientras subia las   
escaleras, Akane la seguia con un mazo en las manos   
  
Entraron al baño y no encontraron a nadie   
  
"¡Estaba aca! ¡Debio haber escapado!"   
  
"Defenitivamente, te creo hermanita" dijo Nabiki mientras miraba   
unas gotas de sangre en el piso   
  
"¿Quien habria sido?"   
  
"Seguramente alguno de tus admiradores de la escuela, ¿lo reconociste?"   
  
"No, ¡estaba muy asustada para reconocerlo!"   
  
"Bueno, ni modo, investigare para saber quien hizo esto" dijo Nabiki   
mientras imaginaba como podria hacer dinero de la situacion  
  
-----------------------   
  
Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Akane un dinosaurio dormia en un   
futon soñando con el furo  
  
"mmm, Akane-san..."  
  
Fin del capitulo Uno  
  
Notas de Autor: Si, otra vez un fic que tiene que ver con digimon,   
el primer capitulo lo estaba por hacer diferente, estilo el comienzo   
del manga pero convirtiendose en Agumon en lugar de en chica, pero me   
imagine que eso era poco original asi que me decidi por esto, y si,   
puse a Ranma en el papel de P-chan ^^U, como este Ranma nunca vio una   
mujer desnunda (recuerden que no se transforma en chica) es mas facil   
que se desmaye por ver una (algo asi como Ryouga pero con buen sentido   
de orientacion y menos depresion en el aire ^^U). Si, Ranma ya esta   
enamorado de Akane, pero diferente que en el manga, mas o menos como   
Ryouga, por lo que tal vez no terminen juntos en esta historia.   
Tambien tengo que aclarar que la transformacion no tiene nada que ver   
con el agua, el agua caliente en si no desactiva la transformacion,   
esta se activa cuando la persona esta nerviosa, tiene la adrenalina   
alta o lo desea, por eso en mas de una ocacion se transformara de   
repente, la maldicion se desactiva cuando la persona se calma o relaja,   
por eso Ranma recupero su aspecto humano en el baño caliente.  
Tengo planeado hacer tres sagas para este fic, ademas tengo que advertir   
que habra una que otra escena medio hentai H_H pero advertire con   
anterioridad, y ademas lo mas seguro es que estas escenas aparescan solo   
en Side Stories.  
  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, como ya dije antes, en un principio la cosa   
iba a ser ligeramente diferente, Ranma y Genma llegarian y presentarian a Ranma como el   
prometido de Akane, pero decidi que seria mejor asi, mas original y mas misterioso.   
  
Algo que voy a enfatizar mucho en esta historia, a diferencia de en   
"Digimon: El lado obscuro" es los nombres orginales de los digimon, por ejemplo,   
Biyomon no se llamaria Biyomon, sino Piyomon, aunque tal vez use uno que otro nombre   
alterado si no conosco su nombre real en japon. Algunos digimon que voy a usar son   
inventados por mi, y otros son alterados (como lo que hice con Phoenixmon en "El lado   
obscuro")   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	2. El digimon que perseguia a D-chan

Digimon Nibonoichi  
  
Primero que nada tengo que decir que ni Digimon ni Ranma 1/2 son de mi   
propiedad, voy a debolver los personajes en cuanto termine (me pregunto   
se se daran cuenta si me quedo con Sayuri? ^^U)   
  
Capitulo 2 - El digimon que perseguia a D-chan  
  
Era una lindo dia en la isla de Shikoku, hasta que...  
  
"¡¡¡Socorro un jabali!!!" grito alguien, se podia sentir temor en su mensaje   
  
"¡Es enorme! ¡Jamas habia visto una bestia semejante!" dijo otra persona asustada   
  
La bestia destuia todo a su paso, media como un metro y medio de alto y tres metros de largo   
todos en el lugar corrian por sus vidas...   
  
"NO!" grito un viejo  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" asustada grito una vieja  
  
"HELP ME! HELP!!" aterrorizada grito una mujer de mediana edad   
  
"Santo dios!" grito un hombre mientras se subia al techo de una casa   
  
De repente los que divisaban desde los techos y torres vieron a un adolecente retiandose del   
lugar, tranquilamente, como si nada ocurriera. Tenia una dougi celeste y en su espalda tenia   
el kaji de 'lobo'   
  
"OH MY!"   
  
"¡Joven! ¡¡Cuidado!!" no hacia caso...  
  
"¡¡TENGA CUIDADO!!" seguia sin hacer caso   
  
"¡¡¡SALGA DE AHI LE DIGO!!!" esta vez si se dio vuelta, su cara demostraba que estaba aburrido   
de la situacion, miro al jabali que se dirijia directamente hacia el y salto   
  
"¡SHINKAA!" grito el muchacho mientras un pilar de luz cubria su cuerpo, ahora ya no era un   
muchacho... era una lagarto con piel de lobo "¡¡¡GABUMON!!!"  
  
La extraña criatura cayo enfrente del jabali quien lucia confundido, el lagarto aprovecho el   
momento y golpeo con su garra el ozcico del jabali, este salio volando varios metros   
  
"¡¡Seras mi aperitivo antes de que aplaste a Saotome!!" Una gran sonrisa de victoria se podia   
ver en el rostro de la criatura   
  
"GROOOORRR!!!" grunio el jabali mientras trataba de embestir a su oponente   
  
"Iluso... toma esto... ¡¡¡FUEGO AZUUUUUL!!!" con eso un extraño fuego de, color azul salio   
de su boca e impacto al jabali de lleno, noqueandolo rapidamente   
  
"... apenas y superaba el nivel de pelea estandar humano... que desilucion esperaba que una   
criatura de ese tamaño al menos fuera rival para un digimon en entrenamiento..." la criatura   
noto que todos lo estaban viendo   
  
"¡oigan!" grito, todos se acercaron temerosamente   
  
"¿s,si...?" pregunto quien parecia ser el mas anciano del grupo   
  
"¿saben donde esta nerima?"   
  
"¿hu? ¿nerima?" pregunto alguien mas joben   
  
"¿que no esta en Tokyo?" pregunto una mujer de mediana edad   
  
"¿si... estas la isla de Shikoku... ermm, cual es tu nombre?"   
  
"Gabumon... me pueden llamar Gabumon, gracias de todos modos"   
  
Gabumon suspiro hondo mientras se retiraba, todos los aldeanos sonrieron cuando se fue,   
en un comienzo habian pensado que era un demonio que los queria destruir... aun pensaban   
que era un demonio, solo que no los queria destruir   
  
¡Preparate Saotome! Estoy listo para hacerte polvo...   
  
¡¡Sera un duelo de hombr... de digimon a digimon!!   
  
¡Esta vez no escaparas del lobo!  
  
--------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en Nerima  
  
"ACHU!" estornudo el dinosauro   
  
"parece que tienes fiebre" menciono Akane sin darse vuelta, estaba demaciado ocupada en sus   
tareas, suficiente con que el otro dia D-chan quiso recompersale el favor de dejarlo vivir   
en su casa haciendole la tarea... fue la primera vez que reprobo en algo... descontando la   
cocina, claro esta.   
  
"Nahhh, alguien debe de estar hablando de mi... me pregunto si otou-san..."   
  
"¿Otou-san?"   
  
"si, mi padre... acaso no tengo permitido tener padre ahora?" pregunto algo indignado el   
dinosaurio, el hacia lo pocible por atraer la atencion de Akane y ella simplemente lo   
ignoraba, era como si no estubiese interesada en enamorarse de el   
  
"claro es dificil cuando no soy humano..." dijo en voz baja mientras suspiraba   
  
"¿dijiste algo D-chan?   
  
"¡No! ¡Nada nada! ¡De verdad Akane-san, no dije nada!"   
  
"Esta bien, te creo, no tienes que ser tan exagerado, que es eso de tu papa?"   
  
"Pues habiamos quedado en encontrarnoas aqui en Nerima, pero no ha llegado, normalmente el   
llega antes a los sitios acordados"   
  
"Acaso el es un tiranosaurio-rex de tamaño completo?"   
  
"hu? ¡no! El es humano"   
  
"... ?_?" Akane se quedo cayada, tratando de imaginar como alguien podria tener un hijo   
dinosaurio, tal vez la madre sea un dinosaurio, esto le hacia preguntarse si...   
  
estoy comenzando a pensar como un hentai... sera mejor que busque alguna forma de poner   
alto a las peleas con la horda de hentai en las mañanas... me estan contagiando  
  
D-chan sonrio y bostezo, luego se acosto y comenzo a roncar   
  
"Demonios... si sigue roncando de esta manera no voy a mantenerlo un secreto por mucho tiempo,   
apuesto a que Nabiki ya esta en vias de descubrirlo..."   
  
Akane termino el ultimo ejercicio de matematicas y sonrio, cerro el cuaderno y se fue a dormir   
  
Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con algo, o mas bien alguien llegara al lugar   
  
es aqui... estoy seguro, siento la energia de un Agumon aqui... Bwahahahaha, Saotome, este   
sera tu fin... El Gabumon se detuvo cuando noto algo, no habia solo una persona roncando,   
habian dos... Gabumon miro a la que dormia en una cama, era una chica, relativamente linda   
pero no para exagerar, luego miro al dinosaurio que estaba en el futon y sonrio   
  
"tal vez otro dia... sera interesante ver que sucede aqui..." Con eso el Gabumon salto hacia el   
techo y con sus garras se aferro a este desafiando la ley de gravedad   
  
--------------------  
  
Al otro dia Akane se levanto milagrosamente antes que D-chan, lo miro por un momento y sonrio   
  
"jamas pense que un t-rex fuera kawaii... curioso" con eso se vistio con el uniforme de la   
escuela y golpeo a D-chan en la cabeza, este abrio los ojos aunque no parecia adolorido por   
el golpe   
  
"hu?"   
  
"quedate alerta D-chan, recuerda que nadie puede verte, si Nabiki se entera de esto te vendera a   
un circo o algo por el estilo" D-chan simplemente temblo un poco al pensar estar en el circo   
  
"¡no dejare que nadie me vea Akane-san!"   
  
Akane sonrio   
  
"bien, sigue asi, volvere luego de clases, no hagas la tarea otra vez o te las veras con mi   
mazo..."   
  
"¡Como diga!" sonrio D-chan, Akane abrio la puerta y luego la cerro con llave   
  
"ahhhh... quisiera poder decirle..."   
  
"jaja, D-chan si que te has rebajado... he oido muchas cosas pero rebajarse a ser la mascota de   
una adolecente..."   
  
"quien? un momento yo conosco esa voz..."   
  
De repente una extraña criatura de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que D-chan salto desde el   
techo   
  
"¡Hibiki!" ¿Que demonios haces ahi?... ¿y de, desde cuando estas ahi?" pregunto nervioso el   
Agumon   
  
"¡¡Callate Saotome!! ¡¡¡No puedo creer que mi gran y eterno rival se haya reducido a esto!!!"   
  
"oye..."   
  
"¿¿¿que paso con tu honor??? ¿¿¿con tu ego???" pregunto aguantandose las ganas de reir   
  
"oye Ryouga no es lo que parece... Akane-san es..."   
  
"Oh! claro D-chan! Akane he? asi que estas enamorado jajajaja, pues te reto a un duelo!!!"   
  
"NO ME LLAMES D-CHAN!!!" grito El Agumon mientras trataba de golpear al Gabumon, quien   
simplemente esquivaba todos los golpes   
  
"¡¡¡te has vuelto lento Saotome!!!" el digimon Hibiki golpe directamente con su garra la quijada   
del Agumon, este ni se inmuto   
  
"¡y tu te has vuelto debil baka! que es eso de un duelo? crei que habiamos arreglado cuentas en   
China, o es que no lo recuerdas??"   
  
"China? Que no habia sido Hokkaido?"   
  
"Si que eres idiota hu? hibiki? En China esta Jusenkyo, no en Hokkaido"   
  
"hoo, bueno, de cualquier forma quiero venganza!!!"   
  
"venganza? pero si ya te debolvi los panes de carne y te di la revancha que tanto querias, acaso   
un empate no es suficiente para ti?"   
  
"NO ES ESO!!! Por tu culpa estoy condenado a transformarme en esto!!! No puedo acercarme a las   
mujeres de esta forma!!! Como voy a conseguir una novia???"   
  
Ranma lo miro por un minuto   
  
"Sabes, pienso lo mismo que tu, cada vez que veo a Akane me es mas y mas dificil recuperar mi   
forma original, es que me pone nervioso"   
  
"GRRR, PUES QUE BUENO QUE SUFRAS IGUAL QUE YO!!! Pero por que yo??? yo no le hice daño a   
nadie!!!" grito indignado Ryouga   
  
"A nadie? Y al guia de Jusnekyo cuando trato de advertirnos del lugar, pero claro tenias que   
ser taaaaan inteligente de noquearlo y atacarme para luchar! Es tu culpa! Yo soy el que te   
deberia odiar!!!"   
  
Ryouga se cayo por un segundo, cuando de repente la puerta se abrio, una chica de   
aproximadamente 19 años entro, tenia pelo largo y castaño   
  
"Ara! quienes son ustedes?" pregunto con una sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo   
  
Ranma miro a Ryouga, Ryouga lo miro a el, se podia notar facilmente que estaban tratando   
de hacer un plan   
  
"Somos digimons" dijo Ryouga, fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza   
  
"digimons?"   
  
"si, somos como las mascotas virtuales pero de mayor tecnologia, el prototipo de la super   
mascota" dijo Ranma tratando de sonar convincente   
  
"super mascota? quieren decir que ustedes son las mascotas de Akane-kun?"   
  
"si!" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, Ryouga lo miro, una sonrisa malisiosa aparecio en su rostro y   
luego miro a Kasumi   
  
"y no... yo solo venia a retar a... D-chan aqui para probar sus abilidades"   
  
"Ara! bueno, no quieren un te y algo para comer?"   
  
"SI! COMIDA" grito Ranma mientras saltaba   
  
"No, gracias... Ranma hoy me vengare, ahora y seras historia"   
  
"oye fue tu culpa idiota!"   
  
"pues probemos si te gusta esto ¡GARRA DE LOBOOOOOO!" grito el Gabumon mientras us garra   
brillaba en un tono azul, golpeo al Agumon en el estomago, este simplemente sonreia   
  
"Como te dije... eres un debilucho Ryouga" Dijo Ranma simplemente mientras trataba de gorpearlo,   
ponia todo su esfuerzo y velocidad en los ataques, pero Ryouga simplemente los evadia como el   
agua o el aire   
  
"Y tu eres una tortuga Saotome..." Ryouga salto por la ventana, Ranma lo siguio con una mirada   
predadora en su rostro   
  
Kasumi pestaño y miro la habitacion, con la pequeña pelea todo se habia vuelto un gran desastre   
  
"Ara! tendre que limpiar antes que Akane-kun regrese..."   
  
--------------------  
  
En los techos de Nerima   
  
Ryouga saltaba entre los techos con gran agilidad, Ranma lo seguia algo mas lento pero con   
una agilidad igualmente exelente  
  
"¿¿Adonde vas Ryouga??" exigio saver Ranma   
  
"¡A un terreno baldio baka! deje todas mis cosas ahi y sera un perfecto lugar para nuestra   
pelea..."   
  
"Como digas digimon perdido... dudo que lleguemos"   
  
Luego de unas horas de buscar el lugar Ryouga se detuvo, Ranma choco con el por que no tuvo   
tiempo de cambiar de rumbo   
  
"¿Que sucede chico lobo?"   
  
"llegamos... pero parece que hicieron una escuela en el sitio valdio"   
  
"¿En una noche?" Ranma miro el lugar, inmediatamente pudo ver la mochila de campamento de   
Ryouga y un boo de combate que se veia muy pesado   
  
"Si... ¡¡¡No importa, tomare mi venganza aqui!!!" Grito Ryouga mientras golpeabaa Ranma, este   
bostezo ante el golpe   
  
"Sabes luego de sentir golpes de Ogremon los tuyos son extremadamente debiles amigo..."   
  
"¡¡¡No me llames amigo!!!" grito Ryouga mientras trataba de golpearlo con su cuerno   
  
"¡Haha! ¿crees que me haras daño con ese cuerno de segunda? ¡Cuando puedas romper titanio de   
un golpe vas a poder hacerme algo!"   
  
"Grrrr..."   
  
Ranma tomo la iniciativa y trato de golpear a Ryouga, repetidas veces, uso infinidad de katas   
de ataque para noquear a su oponente pero no lograba conectar un solo golpe   
  
"demonios..."   
  
"¡Haha! ¿crees que me lograras golpear con una velocidad de segunda? ¡Cuando puedas atrapar   
a un chita vas a poder darme un golpe!" dijo Ryouga mofandose de la palabreria de Ranma   
  
"grrrr... ¡¡¡me las vas a pagar chico-lobo!!!" Ranma comenzo a atacar con todo, luego de unos   
segundos recordo que podia hacer otro tipo de ataque   
  
"¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGOOOOO!!!" grito Ranma lanzando un ataque tan poderoso como el que habia usado   
con Ogremon, Ryouga trato de esquivarlo pero su pata fue alcanzada   
  
"¡JA! ¡sin esa pierna estas perdido Hibiki!"   
  
"No lo creas Saotome... tengo mas de una sorpresa para ti Mwahahahaha"   
  
"?_?"   
  
Ryouga miro al cielo   
  
"GABUMON SHINKAA..." Un pilar de luz cayo desde el cielo, no desde el sol, pero desde el cielo   
y cubrio completamente a Ryouga, quien comenzo a cambiar... la piel de lobo cubrio completamente   
su cuerpo, habia crecido tres metros... y ahora estaba parado en cuatro patas "¡¡¡GARURUMON!!!"   
  
"Ahora que piensas de mi Saotome? jejeje" El Garurumon sonria burlonamente   
  
"DEMONIOS!!! No puede ser que alcanzaras el nivel evoluciondo!!! Eso significa que yo puedo   
llegar!!! pero no importa, yo sigo siendo mas fuer-" Ranma se callo cuando sintio la garra de   
Ryouga impactar su mano derecha, Ranma salto hacia su garra y pestaño al ver que ya no era   
amarilla sino roja   
  
"Nuca... nunca nadie habia hecho eso... ni siquiera Ogremon..."   
  
"BWAHAHAAH Saotome!!! Yo soy mas rapido y fuerte que tu!!! no tienes oportunidad!!!"   
  
Ranma miro al piso tratando de idear un plan para poder derrotar a Ryouga... nada aparecia en   
su mente   
  
"D-CHAN!!!" Ranma volteo ante el grito, vio a Akane y sus ojos se iluminaron   
  
"Akane-san alejese de aqui!!! Garurumon es un digimon muy peligroso!!! incluso mas que   
Ogremon!!!"   
  
Ryouga pestaño y sonrio   
  
"Agradesco que me des una calificacion de mas poderoso que el cazador de digimon humanos..."   
  
"En realidad el es mas poderoso... pero tu sabes artes marciales, eso te da una gran ventaja"   
  
"jajaja... basta de charla y comienza a pelear con seriedad!!!"   
  
Agumon miro a los ojos a Garurumon, luego miro a su al rededor y vio que todos los alumnos del   
colegio los miraban fasinados, Akane entre ellos   
  
"Akane-san retirese por favor"   
  
"Nunca"   
  
"JAJA SAOTOME!!! Asi que tu novia es valiente!!"   
  
Con ese comentario todos miraron a Akane con curiosidad, ¿era por eso que no aceptaba a ningun   
chico? ¿preferia animales sobre personas?   
  
"De que estas hablando??? ¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO REVISADA!!!" Una bola de aproximadamente un metro de   
diametro salio de la boca del Agumon, este cayo al piso luego de lanzarla, pero Garurumon   
simplemente evadio el ataque con facilidad   
  
"Interesante... ese ataque era digno de un digimon evolucionado Saotome... pero te dejo debil   
para ser derrotado jajaja!!!!"   
  
"MUERE SAOTOME!!!!" Garurumon corrio hacia Agumon y se sorprendio al toparse con una humana  
adolecente... Akane Tendo   
  
"Dejalo el esta herido!!!"   
  
"Bahh... crees que me detendras?" sonrio Ryouga   
  
"Por supuesto!!!" Akane comenzo a atacar con una kata de combate asesina, algo que juro nunca   
usar a menos que fuese necesario... pero Garurumon evadia los ataques mientras sonreia   
estupidamente   
  
"Deja de molestarme mujer estupida ¡¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO!!" Garurumon cargo energia y la lanzo   
en forma de rafaga de de energia pura directo hacia Akane, esta simplemente se cubrio y cerro   
los ojos   
  
"¡¡¡DEJA A AKANE-SAN EN PAZ!!!" Grito una voz, al oirla Garurumon cambio la direccion del rayo   
y miro con una sonrisa burlona a Agumon   
  
"¿Que planeas hacer Saotome? ¡No puedes vencerme!"   
  
"¿Que hare...? ¡¡¡ESTO!!! AGUMON SHINKAA..." un pilar de luz cayo desde el sol provocando que   
Agumon creciera hasta tener el tamaño completo de un tiranosaurio-rex... ademas una especie de   
mascara cubria su rostro "¡¡¡¡GREYMON!!!!"   
  
Garurumon levanto la quijada del piso y luego volvio a sonreir   
  
"Esto podria ser interesante..."   
  
Fin del segundo capitulo   
  
Notas del autor: Si lo se, soy malvado jeje, ¡y me gusta serlo! Que sucedera ahora? podra Ranma   
en su forma de Greymon derrotar a la velocidad congelante de Ryouga en su estado de Garurumon?   
Shinka es el grito de evolucion original.  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	3. Greymon Vs. Garurumon

Digimon Nibonoichi  
  
Capitulo 3 - Greymon Vs Garurumon   
  
2 semanas atras, en China   
  
Genma Saotome miro a su captor, dio un paso atras mientras ocultaba su aura pero para su mala suerte el pseudo alien se dio cuenta y lo electrocuto   
  
"No trates de escapar cobarde, una vez que encontremos a tu hijo me serviras de carnada para destruirlo con mis propias... garras, asi mi honor estara satisfecho"   
  
"¿No podemos arreglarlo de algun otro metodo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa   
  
"Ranma Saotome me derroto, por eso me maldijeron con este cuerpo, con el cual hare pedazos al estupido"   
  
"El es mas que un simple humano ahora"   
  
"Hahahahaa tu eres un super artista marcial, ¿Que mas podria ser tu hijo?"   
  
"El es como tu"   
  
El insecto gigante dejo de reir   
  
"Asi que el tambien es un digimon ahora..."   
  
"Asi es y te hara pedazos, yo le enseñe a luchar, gaste años de mi vida en ello"   
  
El Digimon ahora comenzo a reir otra vez  
  
"Pues tu no eres muy poderoso que digamos, me he enfrentado a mejores"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Kuh long es mucho mas poderosa... aunque sea una vieja mona..."   
  
"Eso no importa... el es mas poderoso en su forma de Digimon"   
  
"¿mmm no sera por si acaso el 'Agumon dorado'?"   
  
"... asi es"   
  
"Hahaha, me lo suponia, ese tipo le esta causando problemas a la gente de Qhingai, pero aun luego de 3 meses desde su transformacion en Digimon no ha podido llegar al nivel adulto"   
  
"..."   
  
El digimon adulto volvio a electrocutarlo mientras reia lebemente "Vamos, si el es el faso Agumon dorado eso quiere decir que esta en Nerima, ahi fue visto enfrentando a Ogremon"   
  
"Maldicion..."   
  
Kabuterimon 'sonrio' y volvio a electrocutar a Genma quien esta vez quedo inconciente, estiro sus alas y comenzo a volar en direccion a Japon llevando al viejo "Pronto Saotome... pronto..."  
  
  
El presente, en la escuela Furinkan  
  
Ranma levanto la cara mirando firmemente a su oponente, luego miro sus manos y su cuerpo   
  
"Increible... siento como el poder corre por mi cuerpo... ¡Me siento al menos 10 veces mas fuerte que antes!"   
  
Ryouga sonrio al oir eso   
  
"Al fin alcanzaste el nivel adulto Saotome"   
  
"No lo entiendo... trate por muchos medios alcanzar el nivel adulto, pero nunca lo lograba... ¿Por que justo ahora?" Se pregunto confundido a si mismo el Greymon   
  
"Tonto, no funciona de ese modo" rio Garurumon  
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Nosotros los digimon tipo vacuna evolucionamos para defender al progimo"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Greymon rascandose la cabeza   
  
"Solo evolucionarias cuando alguien a quien aprecias estubiese en peligro... tambien podria servir simplemente con cualquiera pero no estoy seguro" Decia Ryouga mientras miraba a Akane, cerro los ojos y luego miro a Ranma directo a la cara "Si fueramos del tipo virus evolucionariamos para destruir, o para nuestro propio beneficio" Una sonrisa se formo en su cara, no muy agradable, especialmente con su aspecto de lobo gigante "Los tipo data tengo entendido que pueden evolucionar de cualquiera de los metodos, y tal vez tengan mas"  
  
"Lo entiendo... solo la atacaste para que yo evolucionara ¿verdad?"   
  
"En realidad solo la queria se fuera de *mi* pelea... el que evolucionaras hizo que las cosas se pusieran mucho mas interesantes..."  
  
Ranma miro a Akane un momento "¿Entonces ella actua como una Tamer?"   
  
Ryouga asintio "Hace algun tiempo me sucedio algo parecido con Akari-san"   
  
Greymon levanto la vista "¿Akari?"   
  
"¡Eso no importa! ¡Ademas yo vine a hacer tu vida un infierno Saotome!"  
  
"¡¡Entiendo, dejemos de hablar y comencemos a pelear!!" Grito Ranma mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego en direccion a Garurumon quien simplemente salto el ataque   
  
Ryouga levanto su garra y golpeo el rostro del Greymon "¡Sigues siendo algo lento Saotome!"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta y trato de pisar a Garurumon mientras aterrizaba, pero este simplemente salto antes de ser alcanzado "¡Y tu sigues siendo igual de debilucho!" Greymon miro a Garurumon y refunfuño "Y horriblemente rapido" agrego en voz baja  
  
Akane miro a las dos bestias luchar, miro a su alrededor y noto que ya nadie estaba mirando la pelea, tambien noto que el lugar estaba totalmente destruido.   
  
Akane solo pudo tartamudear un poco "Im-impocible... e-esto no-no esta-a pa-pasando"   
  
Greymon miro hacia donde Akane estaba "¡Akane sal de aqui!"   
  
"¡¡NO SOY NINGUNA COBARDE!!" Grito Akane con furia   
  
Garurumon esquivo un nuevo ataque de Greymon y miro a la muchacha   
  
Su aura es extraña... ¿tal vez este destinada a convertirce en un digimon? Ryouga no se dio cuenta que dejo de prestar atencion en la pelea y Ranma salto sobre el   
  
"¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!! ¡Oye cuidado con mi piel!" Grito Garurumon mientras trataba de escapar   
  
"No sera tan facil Hibiki, no quiero matarte, pero tampoco quiero que me mates"   
  
"... grrr..." gruñia Garurumon mientras trataba de salir del agarre  
  
Ranma noto el intento de su oponente y preciono mas para evitar que Ryouga escapara "Admite tu derrota"   
  
"Jamas 'D-chan'" Dijo burlonamente el lobo gigante   
  
"¡¡NO ME DIGAS D-CHAN!!" Grito Greymon mientras saltaba y trataba de volver a aplastarlo pero esto era precisamente lo que Garurumon necesitaba para escapar   
  
"Has perdido practica Saotome"   
  
"¡Hump! Logre derrotar a Ogremon sin evolucionar"   
  
Garurumon sonrio "Pues los rumores dicen que ella te ayudo"   
  
Ranma gruñio al ver la sonrisa de su oponente "Pues ella solo me dio un segundo para realizar el ultimo ataque"   
  
"En realidad me referia a que cumplio la funcion de Tamer"  
  
Greymon gruño un poco  
  
Garurumon salto y trato de golpear otra vez a su oponente, esta vez cargo energia en el ataque "¡¡GARRA DE LOBO!!" para su sorpresa Ranma evadio el ataque   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Ryouga miro a su alrededor, Greymon no estaba en ningun lugar visible   
  
"¡¡MALDITO COBARDE!!" Grito como loco   
  
"¡Estoy aqui abajo lobo-perdido!" Grito Greymon, Ryouga lo busco pero no lo podia ver, luego noto algo, estaba sobre el techo de Furinkan   
  
No sabia que habia saltado tan alto... Pensaba Ryouga mientras saltaba hacia el patio, miro a su al rededor y aun no veia a Ranma, Akane tampoco era visible   
  
En ese momento el lobo gigante se transformo en un humano otra vez "¿Tal vez escapo?... GRRR ¡¡SAOTOME!! ¡¡¡LA PROXIMA VEZ TE HARE PEDAZOS MALDITO COBARDE!!!"   
  
En la entrada de Furinkan un dinosaurio y una chica esperaban al lobo, pero este jamas aparecio   
  
"Maldicion... se volvio a perder"   
  
"¿Ya lo conocias?"   
  
Greymon devoluciono a Agumon otra vez mientras cabeceaba   
  
"Si, lo conosco desde hace algun tiempo, al comienzo me odiaba por que decia que le habia robado comida..."   
  
"¿Y eso era falso?"  
  
"hemmm, ehhh en realidad eso es uno de los pocos motivos reales que tiene..."   
  
Akane sonrio luego miro los destrozos que habian probocado las dos bestias   
  
"Esto parece una pelicula de Godzilla..."   
  
Una extraña figura los miraba desde las sombras   
  
"Por fin te encuentro Saotome... asi que ya alcanzaste el nivel adulto... Mejor, si nuestra pelea fuera rapida seria aburrido" La figura se acomodo los anteojos y levanto un cuchillo mientras sonreia, lo lanzo hacia Ranma pero este simplemente lo atrapo con su boca.   
  
La figura sonrio aun mas y luego simplemente desaparecio   
  
Ranma levanto la cuchilla "¿Que es esto?" Pregunto confundido   
  
"Alguien esta tratando de acabarte D-chan..."   
  
Ranma gruño un poco al oir el nombre que le puso Akane, pero suspiro "No eso no... esto" Dijo mostrandole una nota que estaba adherida al cuchillo   
  
Akane miro el papel y lo leyo "Te reto a duelo Saotome, tengo a tu padre - Mut Su"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Outo-san? ¡Por eso no llegaba!" Grito indignado el Agumon mientras pataleaba  
  
"¿Mousse? ¿Quien es Mousse?"   
  
"Es Mut Su, pero Mousse esta bien, el es un tipo al que me enfrente en China, en una villa amazona, es bueno, pero no puede ver mucho mas que un ciego"   
  
Akane parpadeo y luego noto que D-chan comenzo a caminar llendose del lugar   
  
"¿A donde vas?"   
  
"Al dojo, tengo que entrenar, Mousse es capaz de cualquier cosa para ganar"   
  
Akane sonrio y siguio al pequeño dinosaurio   
  
"Haces muchos enemigos, ¿no?"   
  
Agumon la miro un momento y se encojio los hombros "No es que busque problema" mintio "Pero de cualquier forma es divertido tener estas peleas"   
  
Akane miro un momento hacia atras, Furinkan estaba practicamente en ruinas, solo la mitad del edificio estaba bien   
  
"Pero es algo peligroso, ¿no crees?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Siempre tengo cuidado"   
  
"Me referia a los demas, no a ti"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"¿Que ubiera pasado si ubiese habido personas ahi?" pregunto Akane apuntando al colegio   
  
Agumon se encojio los hombros "Todo el mundo debe haber escapado antes de que el edificio se destruyera"   
  
Akane solo suspiro "Ni modo... ¿Y quien era ese lobo?"   
  
"Su nombre es Ryouga Hibiki"   
  
"ahh"  
  
Ranma sonrio "¡Bueno... es hora de entrenar!"   
  
Akane solo asintio mientras se dirijian al dojo  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo   
  
Notas del autor: Bueno he hecho una revision de este episodio para que quede mas largo aunque sigue siendo corto... Ni modo, tengo una vida despues de todo  
  
Autor: Daisuke AKA Yuki_agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
Web: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
  



	4. El vengador que viene desde China

Digimon Nibonoichi  
  
Capitulo 4 - El vengador que viene desde China   
  
Akane miro a D-chan, este estaba en el techo haciendo katas complejas, curiosamente los movimientos que hacia el Agumon le parecian muy familiares a la muchacha... de hecho estos eran muy similares a los de su escuela de artes marciales.   
  
"¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Outosan me enseño..."   
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Y como era tu padre?"   
  
Ranma se detubo un momento y miro a Akane "El era un exelente artista marcial... aunque sus metodos son algo poco hortodoxos"   
  
Akane miro confundida a D-chan mientras este volvia a su enntrenamiento "¿Poco hortodoxos?"   
  
El Agumon no se dio vuelta pero asintio con la cabeza "Sus entrenamientos son algo dementes... el extremo maximo que un artista marcial puede llegar... Es muy complicado de explicar"   
  
Akane sonrio levemente "Entiendo"   
  
Agumon se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Akane "Uhhhhh"   
  
"¿D-chan?" pregunto la muchacha confundida   
  
Ranma parpadeo repetidas veces antes de volver en si "¡Oh! Perdon Akane-sama"   
  
"No tienes que decirme sama"   
  
Ranma se sonrojo aun mas "¿Akane-dono?" pregunto   
  
"¡Menos!"   
  
"¿Akane-san?"   
  
"Suena como si fueramos desconocidos"   
  
"¿Akane-kun?"   
  
Akane suspiro "Mejor dime Akane, solo Akane, ¿Esta bien asi?"   
  
El digimon asintio rapidamente, y luego volvio a concentrarse en la Kata...   
  
Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la Kata una especie de relampago lo golpeo... electrocutandolo "¡¡¡Wahhhghhhh!!!"   
  
Akane giro la cabeza para vera al atacante "¿Un insecto gigante?"   
  
"¡Hahahaha! ¡Saotome sigues siendo tan debil como siempre!"   
  
El Agumon se levanto lentamente y miro al digimon insecto "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Hahaha! No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ranma parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de ubicar la voz del digimon que estaba frente a el "A ver... mmm..."   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿No puedes recordar?"   
  
"¿Hu?" Ranma miro un momento a Akane y volvio a sonrojarse, luego recordo   
  
"¡Claro!"   
  
"¿Hu?" se pregunto el insecto confundido, ¿Sera verdad que Saotome se olvido de su gran rival?"   
  
"¡Mousse!"   
  
"¡¡¡Grrr!!! ¡Es Mut Su!"  
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Mousse? Mmmm, ¿Que clase de insecto gigante se hace llamar Mousse?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Solo un insecto gigante estupido"   
  
"¡Soy un Tentomon! ¡Y mi nombre es Mut Su no Mousse!"   
  
Ranma sonrio aun mas "Ni modo, ¡Bola de Fuego!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras expulsaba una... bola de fuego   
  
Tentomon sonrio y esquivo el ataque "No creas que eso sera suficiente Saotome.... Es simple, tu tienes la fuerza, Hibiki tiene la velocidad... y yo tengo la inteligencia"   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "¿Estas seguro de eso?"   
  
Tentomon gruñio "¡Por surpuesto!"  
  
Ranma gruñio "¿¡De cualquier manera donde esta Outo-san!?" grito exigiendole respuestas al digimon insecto   
  
Akane miro a Tentomon un momento "Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo... tu firmaste esa carta, ¿no?"   
  
Tentomon asintio maliciosamente "¡Vine para el duelo claro!"   
  
Agumon fruncio el ceño "¿Donde esta Outo-san?"   
  
Tentomon rio "¡Te lo dire si me derrotas!"   
  
"¡Como quieras!" grito Ranma mientras se ponia en posicion de combate   
  
Mousse miro confundido al dinosaurio amarillo "¿Acaso crees que peleare en mi forma de niño?"   
  
"¿Hu?   
  
"¡Tentomon Shinka!" grito digimon insecto mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño hasta tener dos metros y medio y un aspecto similar al de un alien... "¡KABUTERIMON!" grito el gigantesco digimon insecto mientras completaba la transformacion   
  
Ranma dio un paso atras y luego corrio hacia Akane en un intento desesperado para proejerla "¡No te tengo miedo Mousse!"   
  
Mousse dio un feroz rugido "¡Mi nombre es Mut Su!"   
  
Akane miro confundida a Agumon "¿Por que no evolucionas tu tambien?"   
  
Ranma la miro un momento y luego sonrio "¡Tienes razon!" miro hacia el cielo y grito "¡Agumon Shinka!" un pilar de luz cayo desde el sol y cubrio su cuerpo "¡GREYMON!" grito el digimon dragon al finalizar la transformacion   
  
Kabuterimon rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡HAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Greymon arqueo una ceja "¿Que demonios te pasa?"   
  
La sonrisa sadica en Kabuterimon lo hacian ver aun mas temerario "De ti claro, necesias de una humana simple para evolucionar... ¿Tal vez tambien la necesites para pelear?"   
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Ranma Saotome nunca pierde! ¡Mega Flama!" grito al expulsar una inmenza bola de fuego que por su color cualquiera podria saber que era extremadamente caliente   
  
Kabuterimon sonrio mientras se cubria neutralizando el ataque y luego extendia sus alas para volar con gran agilidad   
  
"¡Maldito cobarde!"   
  
Kabuterimon siguio riendo "¿Quien dice que soy cobarde? Simplemente voy a usar un ataque aereo... jejeje ¡Mega Blaster!" grito mientras formaba una bola de energia electrica que luego se vio impulsada hacia el digimon dragon... quien no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que recibir el ataque de lleno   
  
"¡AGHHHH!" Grito Greymon mientras se electrocutaba  
  
Akane dio un paso atras y luego noto algo "D-chan usa tu bola de fuego"   
  
Greymon respiro pesadamente "No... no servira... en el aire es muy rapido"   
  
"Haz lo que te digo"   
  
Greymon miro a la muchacha un momento a los ojos... y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir, luego abrio la boca y expulso una bola de fuego que Kabuterimon facilmente esquivo con lo que aprobecho para atacar de fisicamente   
  
"¡El golpe volador de Hercules!" grito estupidamente el digimon insecto mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Greymon   
  
"¡Ahora D-chan!"   
  
Greymon asintio... estaba sangrando pero sabia que podia hacerlo, antes que Kabuterimon se alejara de el dragon, Greymon aprobecho y abrio su boca "¡Mega Flama!" grito nuevamente mientras expulsaba una inmenza bola de fuego que impacto directamente en el peto de Kabuterimon, quien simplemente cayo al suelo   
  
Akane sonrio "La inteligencia siempre gana, y tu, no la tienes"   
  
Mousse escupio sangre y luego comenzo a tomar un aspecto humano... aunque por alguna razon tenia ropa, era estilo china... miro sus manos de manera confundida "¿Que demonios? ¡No puede ser que un sucio digimon con la ayuda de un Tamer pudiera derrotarme!   
  
Akane parpadio "¿Que acaso no eras un digimon?" luego parpadeo "¿Y que es eso de Tamer?"  
  
Mousse sonrio y miro a Ranma un momento Asi que ella no lo sabe... interesante   
  
"¿Y bien?" pregunto Akane molesta   
  
"Yo era un humano hace tiempo, me enfrente a Ranma y perdi, de acuerdo con las reglas de mi tribu tengo que matarlo por pisotear mi honor... Asi que entrene duro en Jusenkyo... ahi obtube mi forma de digimon cuando me transforme en un humano digimon"   
  
Ranma comenzo a tener miedo por lo que Akane pudiera pensar por lo que devoluciono en Agumon  
  
Akane parpadeo repetidas veces   
  
"Se dice que Jusenkyo fue creado como representacion del mundo digital, un mundo en el que los digimons son la principal poblacion mundial"   
  
"Entonces..." comenzo a decir Akane   
  
Mousse sonrio mientras miraba a Ranma, el sabia que estaba perdido   
  
"...¿D-chan viene de ese mundo? ¡D-chan no me dijiste que no eras de la Tierra!" dijo inocentemente la artista marcial   
  
Ambos Mousse y Ranma cayeron de bruces al suelo   
  
Mousse se rasco la cabeza mientras le daba a Ranma un abrazo muy poco amigable "¿Que tan estupida es esta chica?" pregunto en voz baja   
  
"¡Oye! ¡No insultes a Akane-sama!"   
  
Mousse sonrio "Vamos Saotome... solo ganaste por ella, parece del tipo que es super inteligente cuando se trata de peleas pero super estupida en toodo lo demas... ¿No es asi?"   
  
El Agumon le dio un agarre a Mousse y acto seguido lo mando a volar por los cielos   
  
Akane miro confundida a Ranma "¿Que no necesitabas que te dijera donde esta tu papa?"   
  
Agumon parpadeo "Ehh... ahora que lo recuerdo" luego suspiro al darse cuenta de su error   
  
Akane sonrio "No te preocupes, se que lo encontraras"   
  
El rostro del digimon se ilumino al ver la sonrisa prometedora que le dio Akane   
  
"¡La encontrare!  
  
"¿hu?" pregunto confundida la muchacha ante el curioso aumento de fe en Agumon   
  
"¡Akane-kun!" grito Soun Tendo   
  
Akane parpadeo "¡Rapido D-chan escondete!"   
  
Ranma grunio un poco al oir el nombre que Akane le habia puesto pero asintio y corrio debajo del suelo de la casa de Akane, desde ahi el podia ver solo los pies de las personas y solo si estaban en el patio... aunque podia escuchar bastante bien   
  
De repente Nabiki entro en la escena "¡Ahi estas! Pense que estarias entrenando... ¿Tal vez quieras atraer algunos chicos normales?" pregunto con una sonrisa la hermana mayor de Akane   
  
Akane estaba completamente roja de furia "¡No soy como tu! ¡A mi los chicos me dan asco!"   
  
Agumon trago saliva ¿Akane-sama es lesbiana? se pregunto mientras comenzaba a pedirle a Budha que eso no fuera cierto   
  
Nabiki se dio vuelta tratango de aguantar la sonrisa "¿En serio?" pregunto casualmente "¡Entonces seguro que no te va a interesar lo que venía a decirte!"   
  
Akane vio confundida a su hermana salir de la habitacion... segundos despues Nabiki regreso con Kasumi y el patriarca de los Tendo, Soun Tendo   
  
"¿Que sucede touchan?" pregunto confundida Akane   
  
Soun se sento y les indico a las tres hermanas que se sentaran, ellas obedecieron "¿Que sucede oyagi?" pregunto algo molesta Akane   
  
"Acabo de recibir una postal de un viejo amigo mio... En los ultimos diez años a estado en un viaje de entrenamiento junto a su hijo y ellos vendran pronto"   
  
"¿Y eso que?" pregunto molesta Akane   
  
"¡Ara! ¡Tengo que prepararme para recibir visitas! Mmm, ¿Me pregunto que les gustaran para comer?" se pregunto inocentemente Kasumi  
  
Soun trago saliva esperando sobrevivir "Su hijo sera el prometido de una de ustedes"   
  
"¿¡UN PROMETIDO!?" grito furiosa Akane   
  
Soun trago mas saliva, mientras buscaba una forma para escapar "¡Si!"   
  
"Si una de ustedes se casara con él y juntos se dedicaran a hacer crecer el dojo... ¡El futuro de la familia Tendo estaria asegurado!"   
  
"¡¡MOMENTO!!" grito Akane con una gran vena en su frente "¡No puedes decidir algo así! ¡Ni cuentes conmigo!"   
  
"Akane tiene algo de razón touchan..."   
  
Bajo el suelo Agumon estaba formando una enorme aura de calor mientras pensaba en todas la formas que podia usar para torturar al supuesto prometido de Akane...   
  
Nabiki tomo un poco de jugo y luego decidio que era su turno para hablar "De cualquier forma no dijiste como se llama"   
  
Soun sonrio "Ranma Saotome"   
  
Akane estaba por dar un grito de guerra cuando parpadeo "¿Ranma Saotome?" pregunto   
  
Soun asintio lentamente  
  
"¿Donde escuche ese nombre antes?..." se pregunto Akane mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de ubicar el nombre   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo conoces Akane-kun?"   
  
"No lo creo... pero estoy segura que escuche de el en algun momento..."   
  
"Bueno, de cualquier forma ya lo conoceran..."   
  
De repente se escucho la puerta abrirse "¿Tendo-kun?" pregunto una voz, era la voz de un Hombre de mediana edad...   
  
Soun sonrio "¡Saotome-kun! ¡Viejo amigo!" grito mientras se levantaba y corria hacia la entrada de la casa   
  
Un aura rodeo a Akane "No me importa quien sea, voy a matar pervertidos..."   
  
Agumon trago saliva, luego noto algo "¿Outosan?" se pregunto, salio de su escondite, dejandose ver por Akane, quien era la unica que habia quedado en la sala   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo D-chan?"   
  
Ranma suspiro y se arrodillo "Mil perdones"   
  
"¿Perdon por que?"   
  
"Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome... otra vez, perdon por las molestias"   
  
Cuando Akane escucho esto el color de su rostro desaparecio... ¡El pequeño dinosaurio tenia muchas cosas que explicar!  
  
Fin del cuarto capitulo   
  
Notas del autor: Mmm, al fin un avance claro, bueno, en el proximo episodio voy a exlicar como fue que Genma escapo *Sonrisa malefica* pero de cualquier forma voy a tratar de presentar personajes lo mas rapido pocible para terminar la primera arca argumental, que seria... presentar personajes y evoluciones al nivel adulto, la segunda arca argumental va a ser mas Digimonera, osea, va a tener un ser maligno que planea hacer todo lo pocible por algo, pero curiosamente no sera maligno, mas bien es el punto de vista que lo mires. Otra cosa... Happosai va a cumplir el papel de Gennai aqui... Ahh, y como comentario final lo de "Le comenzo a pedir a Budha..." es obvio, en japon solo el 3% de la poblacion es catolica, el resto es o Budhista y Shitoista (Creo que se escribia asi), y el 1% son otras religiones... Lo mas obvio es que no sea catolico. Y lo de la navidad: Simple, en japon si festejan la navidad, pero meramente con un punto de vista comercial y se pierde todo el sentido real de esta, todo el sentido catolico de esta. 


End file.
